La leyenda de los espejos
by myskymyheart
Summary: -Fue en una noche con luna llena, justo a la media noche, en donde las nubes taparon todo, menos la luna, quien presenciaba aquel vil acto cometido ante aquella princesa/-Me parece un absurdo total-/-Bien si eso es lo que crees, entonces por qué no lo invocas,mañana-/-Sabía que no iba a pasar nada,todo fue una mala historia de terror-/-¿Qué diablos es una mala historia de terror-


-Fue en una noche con luna llena, justo a la media noche, en donde las nubes taparon todo, menos la luna, quien en medio del cielo presenciaba aquel vil acto cometido ante aquella princesa, cabello rubio con toques negros, ojos, verdes como los pastos que adornaban el jardín del palacio real, los cuales se encontraban espantados ante tan cruel imagen que presenciaban, ahí, justo en medio de su habitación, las doncellas que siempre le acompañaban se encontraban tiradas, muertas, pero sin atisbos de violencia en sus cuerpos, pero ante ellas, un espejo de estilo clásico, con fuertes tendencias barrocas, destellaba una luz imponente, inmediatamente, encajaron todas las piezas, y con lagrimas en los ojos, reto al espejo, reclamando por su traición, y vil acto, se dice, que en años pasados ella le salvó de ser condenado en la hoguera, al ser un espejo con un alma adentro, que inocentemente ella había caído en las redes de un amor, que más allá de todo precepto, era imposible, pero que ahora, al ver a sus doncellas muertas la princesa se lleno de tristeza, pero el espejo quien siempre había sido maldito, con una risa macabra robo el alma de todos en el palacio ante los ojos de aquella muchacha, ella en su lugar, y olvidando por completo el amor a su divina promesa, selló el espejo, y con esto también selló todos los espejos en los cuales se pudiese manifestar, pero después, por extrañas circunstancias la casa prendió fuego dejando el alma viva, y con deseos de venganza ante aquella que lo selló-

Las jóvenes en la habitación temblaban de miedo, menos una claro está, y es que para ella toda esa historia era ridícula, y con demasiadas lagunas, se atrevió a hablar

-Me parece un absurdo total-

-Pero nee-chan, es una historia que se dice fue real- la joven que contó aquella historia miró a su hermana con duda y asombro

-Eso no le quita lo absurdo-

-Entonces, según tú, cuáles son esos supuestos absurdos- una de las chicas que se encontraba con ellas le retó

-En primera, se sabe, que en la época medieval, los espejos y en especial los barrocos, eran considerados demoniacos y todo aquel que se atreviese a tener uno sería considerado como hereje o como bruja, para mí, esa que ustedes le dicen princesa, no era otra que una bruja, la historia debió de equivocarse, y en realidad ella encerró el alma ahí, dentro del espejo, y esas que dicen eran las doncellas fueron cómplices de ello, para mí, la gente que murió en ese palacio fue por causa de ella, y al final en su desespero por sellar el espejo y aparentar ser la niña buena de la película realizó mal algún ritual, o yo que sé, y termino por morir quemada.-

-Bien si eso es lo que crees, entonces por qué no lo invocas, mañana, de acuerdo a mi celular, el tiempo será el mismo que en la historia- la cuarta de las muchachas retó a la joven, con un aire de suficiencia que todos ya conocían.

-De acuerdo- ante las miradas de las jóvenes, aquella chica acepto, siendo consciente que todo podría suceder, pero vamos, Karin kurosaki, no era cobarde

-Nee-chan, ¿estás segura?-

-Claro yuzu, muy segura-

Yuzu Kurosaki, era la segunda de las mellizas no idénticas, su cabello castaño y su apariencia inocente era lo que muchos considerarían adorable, contrario a su hermana, quien no menos bella e inocente, pero con un carácter duro y parco, cabellos negros y una fama que ella misma se encargaba de armonizar para defender a su hermana y a su mejor amiga

-K-Karin-chan, n-no tienes que demostrar nada- le rogaba con voz ahogada hinamori momo, ahijada de su padre y una de sus más preciadas amigas

-Calma momo, no hay nada que temer, les demostrare que solo es un mito, si me daría algo de miedo tener que invocar a la princesa esa, pero a la pobre alma-rió con socarrona voz-de ninguna manera-

-Tú lo pediste, mañana, justo a las doce de la noche, invocaras, a la presencia, con el siguiente maleficio "_ut, quod nunc denuo relinqueretur in speculo, in quo signatus est animi qeu, hodie in oculis videtur, quod semel in speculo dilexi eum et ex maledicto hodie in nocte hac moonlit cruciaverunt redit, ubi unum aequatur proditionem sanguis et mors hoc quasi perfusi luna, appareat, appareat, apparet"_-

-Tiene cosas que es lógico no están bien- le contradijo- no fue un alma noble la que le selló, déjame, hacer unas modificaciones, ahí está el por qué nunca aparece dichoso fantasma- gracias a su cuñada conocía a la perfección el latín, y por ello, podía modificarlo a su amaño, aquello que parecía un maleficio de invocación patético- para mi debería decir algo como esto "_nunc denuo in speculum ut relinqueretur quod hoc quod anima diabolica atris consignatum, in hodie in praesentia in lucem in speculo, in luctu atque miseriis depressa, et moonlit hodie in nocte maledicere reddit, quod cruciaretur, qua par proditionem sanguinis mors appareat, apparet, appareat_"

-Entonces está hecho, mañana a las doce, dirás el maleficio, y frente a una vela blanca, la cual antes del tercer aparece, deberás manchar con un poco de tu sangre, supone que es de la sangre de una virgen- todas miraron a Karin, quien solo alzo con hombros- y como es sabido por todas gracias a tu actitud… tienes nulas experiencias amorosas- ella solo le miro con desdén- invocaras a tu dichosa alma en pena- y ambas firmaron el contrato

-¡Momo!, ya nos vamos, despídete- la aludida, aun asustada, solo atino a decir adiós, cabe destacar que esa noche pidió a todos los santos que su amiga no cometiese aquella locura.

Una vez se despidieron de todas, bajaron a cenar, yuzu algo intranquila por supuesto

-Yuzu, ¿Por qué demonios estas temblando?- preguntaba un a desesperado hermano

-Na-Nada, no pasa nada oni-chan-

-Ichigo, o te calmas o te calmo- y esas fueron las palabras de su esposa y ahora madre de su primera hija

- ichi-nii, no pasa nada, lo que sucede es que a yuzu le da miedo una pequeña apuesta que hicimos, y que es evidente que la ganaré-

La cena transcurrió como cualquier otra, gritos, peleas, una que otra patada voladora, pero todo en calma, aunque la duda ya había sido sembrada, su hermana, sería capaz de lo que el hizo alguna vez, eso intranquilizó un poco al peli naranja.

_ñ_ñ_-ñ

El día transcurrió con rapidez y dio lugar a la noche, a tan solo minutos de las doce, todo parecía indicar que no había equívocos en el pronóstico de su amiga, "no soy cobarde" se dijo a sí misma, mientras dibujaba un pentagrama en su espejo de cuerpo completo; su hermana ese día decidió dormir en la habitación, de al lado, aunque hacía de todo menos dormir, la mayor parte de lo que hacía era rogar que su hermana no lo hiciese, pero sabía de sobra que sus ruegos eran en vano.

-Vamos Karin, no seas gallina, toma la vela, corta, di el maleficio y todo se acaba- empezaron las campanadas que indicaban las doce, tomo la vela, a la segunda campanada la encendió

-Ok, aquí vamos "_nunc denuo in speculum ut relinqueretur quod hoc quod anima diabolica atris consignatum, in hodie in praesentia in lucem in speculo, in luctu atque miseriis depressa, et moonlit hodie in nocte maledicere reddit, quod cruciaretur, qua par proditionem sanguinis mors"_

_- appareat-_ pronuncio la primera vez

-_apparet- _la segunda pronunciación, y un leve viento se alzo, tomo la cuchilla e hizo un pequeño corte enla mano

-_appareat-_ y la sangre escurrió a la vela, el pentagrama se ilumino, la vela aumento su candor, en cuestión de segundos, todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral que más allá de asustarla, le dejo un deje de nostalgia

-Sabía que no iba a pasar nada, todo fue una mala historia de terror-

-¿Qué diablos es una mala historia de terror?-

Abrió sus ojos como platos, mirando a lo que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, reflejado en el espejo, todo se oscureció, y perdió el conocimiento, antes de caer, el habitante del espejo salió de el, y tomo a la joven, y la deposito en la cama.

Solo se preguntaba una cosa desde que vio la chica que le invoco, como carajos lo logró, y como fue que supo el maleficio correcto, al pasar los años era bien sabido que su historia fue modificada, y de que manera, y ahora, que tenía esa niña de especial para ser capaz de invocarle, lo que fuese, muy pronto lo averiguaría.

**HOLAAAAA… ok, se que no he podido actualizar como he prometido, perooo (-tranquilos horda furiosa, tiene una buena razón-), cariño, me has empezado a caer mejor, sip, tengo una buena razón (-Etto… la computadora, se ha averiado-) Malditooooooo mi hermanoooo, le detestoo, le hecho jugo al teclado, waaaaa adorada computadora, te vengareeeeeee! (-ok. El técnico dijo que tenia salvación, y sale algo costosa-) ¡ALGO!, mi marranito a quedado vacio, eran dos años de ahorros!, ok, el hecho es que la están arreglando ahora, también tenia archivos de la u allí así ue me ha tocado costear todo a mi solita, bueno ahora con una nueva laptop, obsequio de mi papi (-Por fin-) shiii, pues les he escrito esta historia!, espero sea de su agrado!, nos veremos, por que esta laptop si la voy a cuidar muy bien, y la info de la vieja se la meto a la nueva y yap!, espero sus comentarios!**


End file.
